U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,075 to Schnitzler describes an ambulance stretcher that has side rails, safety belts that run over the shoulders and across the stretcher, and a “fixing belt” that retards movement of the stretcher when force is applied to shift it out of position, e.g. during braking, while it is being used in a vehicle. The stretcher also adjusts in height by virtue of wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,764 to Sawatsky describes a split-apart basket stretcher having side poles with removable handles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,568 to Couldridge discloses a stretcher with multi-layered side panels that can be folded over the patient to form a drag bag. The sides of the stretcher are supported by poles that are not telescoping or otherwise adjustable in length to render them more portable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,260 to Frettem discloses a flexible stretcher with tubular elements that are friction fit together to form the stretcher frame. U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,110 to Girard discloses a Stokes basket-type lifting mechanism and a three-point harness used to secure a patient to a stretcher. Published U.S. National Stage Application 2003/0150059 depicts a carabiner fastener arrangement for tubular framed basket stretchers to permit lifting.
A need identified in the area of field emergency rescue medicine is for a transport system that can be used by an unaided single rescuer to secure, physically stabilize and carry a non-ambulatory person. There is a further need for a multipurpose transport system that is fully portable and may be deployed in a field or wilderness setting by a single rescuer or by multiple rescuers for the transport of non-ambulatory persons that has a litter means equipped with rigid, telescoping side poles forming a frame for support and lifting; the side poles, frame and entire litter means also being fully collapsible for transport and storage; and which further has a braking means to prevent swaying or other undesirable movement of the non-ambulatory person's body during transport. Such a system has not been disclosed or suggested in the prior art. Nor is there taught or suggested in the prior art a transport system of this nature that is also multi-functional and capable of being used in various alternate ways to support or rescue non-ambulatory and injured persons, for example by providing crutch or ambulatory support means, providing a tent shelter, casualty body bag, or to provide signaling for emergency assistance. These deficiencies in the prior art are met by the present invention, which provides a mobile rescue transport system that is versatile and may be operated by one rescuer or multiple rescuers in a number of ways while providing improved stability to a patient or other person requiring transport in an emergency field setting.